Soen no Shinobi
by Maylayn
Summary: Almost 200 years after the destruction of Konoha, a new enemy arrives, ruthless and unforgiving they come from the lands over the sea. Senju Seiko finds himself tasked with finding the enemy of this new enemy, or all might just be lost. Shonen-ai, M/M


**Title:** Soen no Shinobi

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Timeline:** Set approximately one hundred and ninety-nine years after the destruction of Konoha by Pein

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** M-OC/M-OC, Senju Seiko/Kamoshida Keiji

**Summary:** As the festival for the bicentennial of New Konoha grows closer, unrest begins to stir throughout the shinobi nations. Rumours of a Fifth Shinobi War began to circulate, causing Konoha to fear the rise of another nukenin faction aiming to destroy everything the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto, had worked towards. The descendants of the Konoha Eleven move to ensure their villages safety, while Senju Seiko, the last living member of the Senju clan, suddenly finds himself face-to-face with one of the legendary Soen shinobi. Why have the Soen nin begun to appear throughout the nations? Are they gearing up for a war? Or are they in the middle of it?

**Warnings:** This fic will contain images of a disturbing and violent nature, which may disturb some readers; it will contain violence and fight scenes, torture, abuse and death. The use of Japanese words will be liberal in relation to both jutsu's and the names of various objects or items. This fic will also contain shonen-ai, otherwise known as male/male romance situations, as well as heterosexual relations.

**A/N:** A long time ago I began planning out a vague story set within the Narutoverse, but I was a little hesitant to put it up. Most fanfic authors and readers have a pet hate for OC's, myself included, since so many author's make them all-powerful, or borrow too heavily on the ideas and characters within the canon verse, rather than expanding on what's given. So, I slowly researched and planned out my own idea, well aware that the introduction of a 'secret' Hidden Village had probably been overdone. Hopefully my own little village is believable enough to settle into the Narutoverse. At the end of each chapter, any Japanese words I use that aren't fairly common in Naruto fanfics will be translated and explained, along with any jutsu's or such, or little tidbits.

**Chapter One**

_They say that the Soen shinobi hide themselves away from the world, protecting the old traditions and the beliefs that moulded the way we live now. They say that, in times of strife, the Soen shinobi would come down in a fell swoop to exact vengeance upon those who would endanger innocent lives enmass, protecting that which can't protect itself. It's said, that, once every decade, they wander over the lands, slipping in and out of each village and gathering intel until they retreat once more to hide away from the eyes of the people._

_They say that, when the enemies we cannot see come to destroy us, Soengakure will stand proud, surviving even the end of time itself._

Senju Seiko swore as he ducked a whistling kunai and jumped nimbly from branch to branch, the broken remains of his ANBU mask dangling from his neck. Blood trickled down his face from a cut hidden within the dirty blond locks of his hair, obscuring his vision as he squinted to keep the warm flow out of his eyes. Spinning as he landed on another branch, he sent a flurry of shuriken back at his pursuers, nimbly moving off once more.

It had been an ordinary mission, a simple assassination of yet another rising bandit lord. It should have been easy as hell; slip in, slit his throat, retrieve any sensitive information, get out. How the hell it had gone wrong he didn't know, but he was sure it had something to do with the nukenin crashing through the trees after him.

"Come here, little gaki!" the nukenin sang gleefully as he chased after him. "We think your blood will taste sweet!" The man's cackling laugh drifted through the trees, echoing harshly.

Seiko rolled his eyes and slipped a hand into the pouch at the small of his back, retrieving a ready-made _kibaku fuda _wrapped around the handle of a kunai. Flipping the light weight weapon in his gloved hand, he casually flicked it behind him, making a one-handed seal and whispering '_kai_'. A moment later an explosion rocked the area, the loud cursing of the nukenin making a smirk appear over the blond's face.

"Think you're funny, eh gaki?"

"Kuso!" Seiko dropped off the branch he had just touched on, slipping smoothly off the rough bark and flipping before landing in a crouch on a lower branch. He glanced up at the shinobi standing above him. The man was dressed in a dirty uniform reminiscent of the old Suna jounin get up, a massive sword resting over his shoulder. He recognised the blade, seeing as every owner of it had ended up in the Bingo book, beginning with Momochi Zabuza after the nukenin had failed in his attempt to assassinate the Mizukage reigning during his time in Kirigakure. He didn't recognise the current owner though, but he would have to report the re-emergence of the blade to the Hokage.

"Maa, I like to think that I've got a fairly balanced sense of humour," Seiko shot back, grinning up at the older man.

"I disagree," the man snarled. "But, then again, you Konoha brats think you're so high-and-mighty," he turned his head and spat, sneering down at Seiko. "I recognise you, gaki, a 'precious' Senju. Last one, ain't ya?"

"What does my heritage have to do with anything?" Seiko muttered, reaching back to grip the hilt of his tanto. "The way I see it, this is only gonna end one way."

"Oh yeah? Which way is that?"

"For you?" Seiko vanished and reappeared behind the man, causing him to spin wildly. "Badly." The man slashed at him with the giant sword and he could only scoff inwardly at the lack of technique the nukenin displayed, each movement wide and leaving his torso open for attack. He parried the man's attack and slipped inside his arms, a kunai flashing up and sinking under the man's ribs, puncturing a lung before the same kunai slashed across his throat. Blood sprayed over him and Seiko shook his head, stepping back as the man fell from the branch, listening to the dull thud as his body impacted with the ground below.

Sighing, he slumped across the thick trunk of the tree. He knew he had to keep moving, but his head was beginning to pound and his limbs felt lethargic. The fight he'd encountered before and after accomplishing the death of his target, and the chase by the nukenin had worn him down. Relaxing slightly, he tugged at his vest, straightening it before replacing his tanto in its sheath.

There was a rustle above him, a flicker of a shadow. He tensed up, a kunai appearing within his hand as he scanned the branches above him. Frowning slightly, he listened intently as the wind rushed through the leaves, sniffing at the air as he tried to find some trace of whatever it was he had seen.

"Ohayou!"

He spun at the cheerful greeting, almost slipping off the branch as the kunai sailed through the air as he threw it on reflex. His eyes widened at the sight of the raven haired shinobi swinging upside down from a branch above him. "Watch ou-!"

The sound of metal clashing echoed through the forest, another kunai, coloured an odd red sending his spinning wildly into the underbrush.

"Nani?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to play with sharp objects?" the shinobi inquired cheekily, dropping down onto the same branch he stood on. Short, spiky raven hair framed the blank azure mask hiding their face from him. "My kaa-san did, but, then again, she said that shinobi were insane."

"Then she was right," another voice drawled out from behind him. Seiko spun, blinking at the sight of the three people he was sure had not been there moments before. Each one wore a different coloured mask, all of them blank and free of blemishes. The one who had spoken wore a pristine white mask, dark purple hair tied back into a high ponytail, thick locks hanging down to frame the mask.

Another, wearing a forest green mask, snickered as they crouched slightly behind the white-masked nin. "Ano sa, ano sa, Aóì-chan, didn't Shiróì-taichou say no talking?"

The blue-masked shinobi folded their arms over their chest, giving Seiko the distinct impression they were pouting. "Ne, taichou, am I in trouble?"

Seiko frowned as the white-masked nin sighed and shook their head. "I've told you before not to allow your target to see you. You're meant to be ensuring our own safe passage, not finding new playmates."

"Maa, I wasn't gonna use him as a playmate! He's ANBU," the blue-masked teen chirped.

Seiko stiffened, cursing himself as his mind finally clicked into action, forcing adrenalin to pump through his veins and re-energise his tired body. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, his legs were bending and sending him flying through the air to the next branch. As his sandal-clad feet touched bark, his muscles cramped, making him slip and loose grip. "_Chikúsho_!"

As the world rushed to meet him, a strong hand grabbed hold of his own, yanking him up until his back was firmly against a tree trunk, a warm body briefly hovering over his own.

"Baka," a smooth voice murmured. He glanced up, surprised to see the white-masked nin stepping back from him.

"Ano, arigatou," he said slowly.

"May I ask why a Konoha ANBU operative is so far from home?"

"That information is classified," Seiko frowned, gold eyes watching the other shinobi warily. It wouldn't be the first time an ANBU had been attacked for the sole purpose of gathering the information they may have. But, like each of his fellow ANBU, he wasn't going to give anything up; even under fear of death.

"_Wakarimashita_," the other shinobi said with a quick nod. "Are you aware that your mask is no longer intact?"

Seiko tensed, his gloved hand reflexively rising to touch the shattered remains of his familiar mask, the porcelain pieces dangling from the red string used to tie it about his head. The mask had been a comforting reminder of his place within Konoha whenever he left its safety, and a way to keep his identity secret while within the massive walls of the village. Anyone who saw him in uniform and without his mask-other than the current Hokage-was to be eliminated immediately to maintain his anonymous identity.

"Obviously you now are," the shinobi continued, the soft nuances of their voice holding a slight husky value, like soft velvet. "I regret to inform you that you will have to return to Konoha without our blood on your hands; we have our own missions to complete."

Seiko glanced up at the blank white mask, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I hardly see that as fair," he snapped back. "You've seen my face, and you can report that to your village."

The shinobi shrugged one shoulder, causing the light grey cloak they wore to shift slightly as they lifted a hand to touch the edge of their own mask. A white glove stretched up to the nin's elbow, black armguards strapped securely to their forearm. "I can hardly reveal my own face to an untrusted shinobi such as yourself. Perhaps, however, you may one day gain our trust. Until then, may you remain at ease with the knowledge that Soengakure has no interest in your identity."

"Soen…?" Seiko blinked several times, opening his mouth to tell the other shinobi that Soen was nothing more than a fairytale from back before the Shodai's time, but the group merely turned and vanished into the upper branches, the blue-masked nin waving cheerily at him.

Seiko sighed gratefully at the familiar sight of the green gates of Konoha. For the last day and a half he had zig-zagged over the dense forests surrounding Konoha, skirting various smaller villages and backtracking in an attempt to ensure any pursuers grew frustrated enough to give up the chase. He'd taken a I_hyorogan/I_ to keep moving at the same fast pace he'd set after meeting the odd group of shinobi.

And that group was another matter all together. Their apparent leader had claimed they were a part of Soengakure, a mostly fictional village told to young Academy students by their teachers, almost like trying to convince them there was some other power keeping them safe. As those children grew up, they gradually let the story go, accepting the fact that the only person looking out for them was themselves and their team mates, and even then they knew that one wrong move could only end one way.

Dropping from the trees to land on the dirt path in a crouch, Seiko absently undid his hitae-ate, shaking the folded material out so he could tie it around his lower face, obscuring most of his features. His eyes would give him away, but at least the Hokage couldn't scream at him for endangering the ANBU with his 'foolish actions'.

The ANBU guards posted atop the massive gates shifted as he moved closer, hands reaching back to grab hold of their tanto's. Despite his uniform, no one approaching a shinobi village was trustworthy these days, especially an ANBU without his mask.

With a creak, a smaller door in the middle of the left side of the gate swung open, two chuunin stepping out, one of which held a clipboard in one hand. "Ohayou," he called out warily, "please remain where you are and state your business within Konoha."

Seiko stopped at the edge of where the dirt path met worn cobblestone. He sighed and pulled a thin scroll from his hip bag, tossing it to the chuunin. The one not holding the clipboard caught the object easily, unrolling it and scanning over its contents. Every ANBU carried one, so that if they had run into trouble they wouldn't be required to reveal who they were to ordinary shinobi.

"_Shikárubekù_, you're clear to enter Konoha," the chuunin called to him, "as soon as you give us the clearance password."

Groaning, Seiko put his hands together the _inu_ seal, his actions smooth and worn with practice. "_Bunrui_: _ichì_, _torí_, _washí_, _nánà_, _kyu_."

Both chuunin nodded, the clipboard wielding one jotting something down before moving back inside. The other waited until Seiko was closer before speaking softly, "do you require immediate medical assistance, ANBU-san?"

Seiko shook his head. The pounding in his skull had ceased earlier the day before and the majority of the blood on him belonged to the nukenin he'd taken out. He really just wanted a soft, safe bed to sleep the next week away. "Iie," he replied quickly, "I should get straight to Hokage-sama and turn in my report."

"Hai," the chuunin nodded, gesturing him through the door before shutting it behind them. His hands glowed briefly with blue chakra as he reapplied the seals plastered over the lock. A loud, hollow click echoed out from within the thick wood and the chuunin nodded once more before moving back to his post.

Seiko breathed in the familiar scent of forest meeting civilisation, the musky smell of dirt drifting in amongst the drool-worthy smells of fresh food that filled the air. The sound of murmured conversations and loud laughter brought a comforted smile to his lips, hidden beneath his hitae-ate. He moved forward, lightly running up a nearby building and perching on the edge to look down at the busy streets below. Konoha had always been a busy, bustling place, and it was a welcome reprieve from the natural quiet within the forests.

Shaking his head, he quickly set off across the rooftops, paying little attention to the various shinobi moving and training above the heads of the civilians. His steps were light and sure, despite the exhaustion weighing down on him and his mind ran over all the details of his mission, including the names the 'Soen' shinobi had used. He doubted they were their real names, but it was something that might be of relevant use in the future. Everything a shinobi saw of each moment in the day was a possible source of information.

Jumping nimbly up a higher building, he swung up onto a thick rope strung between a telegraph pole and the Hokage Tower. While not a power line, the rope was used by shinobi to enable fast travel directly over open spaces within the village. It couldn't be used by just anyone, however, and genin were literally unable to utilise the ropes, even chuunin struggled with it. Directing chakra into his feet, and concentrating briefly until it pulsed in an irregular rhythm, he took several steps and breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to stay on. The trick to the ropes was to get the right rhythm within one's chakra, otherwise the seals inscribed within the ropes would repel you off of them.

The ropes had been introduced after the building of New Konoha almost two hundred years ago, during the reign of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Since then, the seals and the idea behind the ropes had been updated and the chakra pulse required changed once a month, though there were specific rhythm's that remained behind for the use of ANBU and jounin who may have been on mission for too long and were unaware of the change.

Pausing at the end of the rope, he jumped up and grabbed hold of a plain metal pole sticking out from the side of the reddish building, using his momentum to bring his feet up onto the side of a short wooden board stuck beneath a small ledge running around the circumference of the Tower. He let go of the pole once his feet remained stuck to the board, twisting so he could get a hold of the ledge. Hoisting himself up and turning so he could sit on the ledge, he relaxed slightly, despite the fact the area he was sitting on was barely twenty centimetres wide.

He could feel brief pulses of chakra as ANBU came and went from the Hokage's office above him, most of them choosing to use the specialised version of the _shunshin_, merely appearing and vanishing in one spot. He watched as a team wearily jumped from another of the thick, chakra ropes, running quickly up the side of the tower and entering the window of the Hokage's office. He frowned slightly, leaning back against the warm stone of the tower. He had recognised a couple of the team's masks, able to label them as members of the Surveillance and Tracking Corps. The fact a team from that division were so worn out as to be physically obvious was rare and a little disturbing, stirring a tendril of unease within him.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he carefully stood up on the small ledge, turning so he could jump up and grab hold of the next ledge, slowly making his way up until he was perched on the sill of the open window to the right of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," he murmured softly.

The brunette leaning on a propped up fist jerked up and swivelled to meet his own amused gold eyes. The pale lilac, pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga clan glared back at him, the man's right eyebrow twitching slightly. "Ookami," the man growled, "you're overdue by two days. Explain."

Hyuuga Yoshi was not a man that Seiko enjoyed angering, but it amused him when the other lost the infamous Hyuuga cool that the whole clan had drummed into them from birth. "Ano, Hokage-sama, gomen nasai, but it wasn't entirely my fault. The information provided to us proved to have left certain…details out."

"How?"

"There was a Suna nukenin employed by the target. He possessed the _Kubikiri Hōchō _of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_. He was successfully dispatched shortly after completion of the mission."

Yoshi nodded, waving a hand in the air. "Come in, no point having you sit there all day. I suppose you need a med-nin?"

"Maa, just a little cut," Seiko grinned behind the cloth covering his mouth, rubbing a hand over his head, wincing slightly as he brushed the wound within his hair. Yoshi gave him a pointed look. "Well," he corrected sheepishly, "maybe for just a second."

"Baka. As soon as we are done here, go straight to the hospital and get it fixed up. I can't have you taken down by something as foolish as an infection. Not right now."

Seiko frowned. "Is something going on? I noticed a team from the Surveillance division was here earlier."

"It's nothing too pressing at the moment," the other man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "The problem is that it could escalate fast, spiral out of control even."

"Yoshi…?"

Yoshi shook his head, breathing deeply for a moment. "Don't fret, Ookami, and take a few days off to rest. Hand in your mission report tomorrow and make sure you collect a new mask on your way to the hospital. Should be amusing to hear how you broke this one," he muttered darkly.

Seiko laughed hesitantly, "ano sa, ano sa, they've never been on purpose!"

"You hold the record," the Hokage said flatly.

"Really?" Seiko brightened slightly, bouncing on his heels.

"That's not something to be so happy about, baka, considering none of my other ANBU have ever broken their's."

"It's like karma," Seiko retorted, "except it's biting you in the butt and not me!"

"Get out of here!" Yoshi growled, pointing at the door.

"Hai, hai, I'm going," Seiko muttered petulantly. He paused when he reached the door though, turning back to glance at Yoshi as the Hyuuga began to sift through the scrolls on his desk. "Ne, Yoshi?"

"_What_?"

"Have you ever heard of Soengakure?"

Yoshi paused and looked up. "It's a kid's story."

Seiko nodded, frowning a little. "I know, but I encountered a group of masked nin who claimed they were from Soen."

Yoshi stiffened, carefully placing the scroll he was holding onto the cluttered desk before him. "We'll discuss it tomorrow when you hand in your report. Go home, Ookami," he ordered.

Seiko nodded, waving as he opened the door, "ja ne, Hokage-sama!"

Seiko winced as he took off his brand new mask, the still tied knot scraping over the stitches holding the cut on his head closed. The ANBU who had issued him the mask hadn't even paused in retrieving the item, merely passing it to him and reminding him to stop by the hospital. Sighing, he pricked his finger with a kunai, quickly drawing a runic seal onto the wall by his apartment's front door. A small set of double doors appeared at about head height, less than sixty centimetres squared. Flicking the doors open, he hung his mask up on a hook on the right side, unsnapping his arm braces and placing them inside the cupboard on the left. He shut the doors and swiped his still bleeding finger over the seal, watching as it flashed before the cupboard doors vanished, taking the bloody seal with them.

Stretching languidly, he moved slowly through his apartment. He flicked the switch on the stainless steel kettle on his kitchen bench top, kicking off his sandals and padding lightly into the bathroom. He clapped his hands and the lights switched on, dimming to a low, golden glow. As he slowly stripped off the rest of his uniform, he set the temperature gauge on the shower controls, absently humming as the water warmed up to a scalding temperature.

Glancing in the floor length mirror opposite the shower, Seiko paused to take in his reflection. His normally golden hued blonde hair was darkened to a dirty shade by the dye the Hokage literally forced him to use each time he set out on a mission. It was one of various efforts to keep any ANBU operatives with unusually coloured hair safe when off-duty. He wrinkled his nose at the thick streaks of dried blood running down his face. The med-nin's at the hospital knew better than to try and clean off the results of a mission when ANBU came in for treatment. Most ANBU were twitchy when it came to cleaning blood off their body. He was lucky, considering he rarely went out on Assassination missions.

As he pulled the elbow length black gloves from his arms, he watched in the mirror as clean, lightly tanned skin was revealed, a distinct contrast to the dirty, blood splattered skin on his upper arms. Shaking his head, he unclasped the vest armour, letting it drop to the tiled floor followed by the sleeveless, skin tight black shirt. His standard issue black pants followed before he stretched, twisting to the side and groaning as his spine gave a sharp crack.

The shower head sputtered before a steady stream of water shot out, steam rising through the room almost immediately. Grinning, he jumped gleefully into the shower, sighing as the hot water pounded against his tired muscles, slowly cleansing his body of dirt and grime. He glanced down, morbidly watching as the dried blood ran in reddish rivulets down his body, pooling at the bottom of the shower before vanishing down the drain. He watched the water for several moments, his mind flicking through the images of the people whose lives he had taken. Shaking his head firmly, he resolutely lifted his head and tilted it back into the spray, relishing the sharp stab of pain the wound on his head gave as the water ran over it.

He hated coming home after an Assassination mission, the silence of his apartment allowed him to dwell on the blood that coated his hands even after he scrubbed them raw. He hated the way only the wind in the leaves answered his unspoken questions, how the civilians moved around below his building, uncaring of the pain their shinobi experienced on a daily basis.

He hated coming back because it made him hate his village.

**Glossary**

_Kibaku fuda_ - Exploding Tag, a weapon used by shinobi that's made of a special seal with the kanji for 'explode' inscribed on a piece of paper. They can be placed on trees or other items, attached to kunai or metal wire. Paper bombs can be set off remotely, or after a set amount of time. One of the most basic of weapons, the use of which is taught early on to Academy students.

_Tanto_ - the name given to a small katana. ANBU are shown in the anime and manga as having short blades strapped to their backs, near their shoulder.

_Chikúsho _- Damn it

_Wakarimashita_ - I see, I understand

_Hyorogan_ - Military Rations Pill, also called a Soldier Pill in the English anime. Made of powerful stimulants, it replenishes the chakra and stamina of the user, supposedly allowing them to fight for three days and nights without rest.

_Shikárubekù_ - Alright, as in 'correctly'. I believe I used the right word for what I was aiming for, but since I don't speak Japanese fluently in any way and I'm still getting used to the language, I may be incorrect.

_Bunrui_: _ichì_, _torí_, _washí_, _nánà_, _kyu_ - Classification: one, bird, eagle, seven, nine. The code for Seiko's ANBU team. A jutsu is placed within the team members mind to make it impossible for them to give up such a code without making the correct hand seal. In Seiko's team's case, the seal is _inu_, or dog. The jutsu used to protect this information has a 'release' key word, known only to the current Hokage and the team leader, or _taichou_. When a new Hokage is elected into office, the jutsu is dismantled and recreated so that the prior Hokage cannot give the information up. Unfortunately, if the team's taichou is killed or captured, only the Hokage can release the jutsu, but is unable to recreate it until a new leader is decided upon. The ANBU Interrogation Corps believe that this is due to the chakra within an ANBU's body reacting to the knowledge that no current taichou is in place.

_Ookami_ - Wolf. Seiko's ANBU mask and the name the Hokage refers to him as while in uniform.

_Kubikiri Hōchō_ - Decapitating Carving Knife. The blade originally owned by Momochi Zabuza.

_Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_ - Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

_Technology _- Since almost two hundred years have passed since the events leading up to Konoha being destroyed by Nagato and his I_Pein Rikudo/I_ (Six Paths of Pein), the rebuilding of Konoha was largely influenced by the changing technological aspects within the civilian realms of life. As such, large amounts of seemingly redundant technology was recreated. The most obvious of which is the non-existence of light switches and shower knobs. Instead, a person only has to pre-program the lights to how bright they are at certain times of the day or night and 'clap' or 'click' their fingers to turn them on or off. For showers, there is a flat touch screen panel built into the wall within the shower cavity, where the temperature for the water may be set. The water will only come out of the shower head once it has reached within five degrees of that temperature and will automatically turn off after a set period of time, unless the emergency stop option is selected.


End file.
